Badmood?
by Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: BoBoiBoy marah pada Fang! Apa Fang dapat membuat badmood BoBoiBoy padanya mereda, atau justru tidak?/"BoBoiBoy, aku mengerti kau marah padaku, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan beberapa kata dulu."/"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG!"/"Makan tuh kursi!"/"Peluk, aku kedinginan."/Sequel from Pertengkaran! Warn Inside!


**Halo semua~!**

 **Kembali lagi sama Miza dengan fic gaje bin abal ini~! Duh, gomen ya yang nuggu update-an ff "Pocky" sama "Jepit Rambut" X'D soalnya minggu kemarin ini Miza ada UTS sih, karena itu, ide buat chap barunya malah tergantikan sama materi mapel QwQ tapi untung Miza cuma remidi di Matematika aja x'D #digaplok**

 **Sebenernya fic ini udah lumayan lama, soalnya setelah ff "Pertengkaran" itu, Miza kepikiran untuk buat sequelnya dan sequelnya adalah fic ini xD kalau di ff yang Miza sebutin tadi itu Fang yang marah, ini kebalikannya, sekarang BoBoiBoy yang marah ke Fang~! XD**

 **Dan juga, karena sibuk UTS, Miza sampe lupa sama ultahnya BoBoiBoy QAQ maaf ya BoBoiBoy QAQ mungkin fic ini untuk merayakan ultahnya BoBoiBoy yang udah lewat beberapa hari :")**

 **Yah, sekian dari Miza, Happy Reading!**

.

.

Disclaimer : Animonsta Studios

Genre : Romance, Friendship, little bit Humor xD

Rated : T

Pair : Fang x BoBoiBoy

Warning : BxB, Sho-ai, Yaoi, GaJe, abal, misstypo, tulisan ampas, no power, OOC, yang gak suka yaoi/bagi yang homophobic diharapkan menyingkir darisini, fluffness menyerang, bagi yang gak suka juga sama pairnya harap menyingkir juga karena Miza takut ada kejadian tidak mengenakkan

.

.

 **Don't Like? Don't try to Read!**

 **RnR~!**

* * *

Badmood?

.

.

.

"Hoy, BoBoiBoy! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa lagi! Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri!"

"Kau salah!"

Gopal, Yaya, Ying, dan Ochobot langsung menoleh ke arah kedua remaja yang baru saja datang itu dengan heran. Disaat yang seperti ini, remaja berparas manis serta remaja berparas rupawan itu pasti akan selalu bertengkar tidak kenal waktu, entah karena apa penyebabnya. Membuat semuanya menghela napas lelah.

Fang dan BoBoiBoy setelah datang ke tempat yang biasa mereka untuk bermain langsung ramai seketika. Serta Ochobot langsung _facepalm_ di tempat karena mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan keduanya bertengkar, meskipun diantara mereka berdua tidak menceritakan masalahnya ke Ochobot. Sedangkan teman-temannya, hanya bisa menatap lelah dan heran, mereka selalu tidak tahu alasan mengapa Fang dan BoBoiBoy sering bertengkar –meski mereka sudah tahu hubungan keduanya, terkadang Ying menanyakan hal tersebut ke Ochobot, tapi tidak mendapat jawaban yang pasti dari robot kuning itu.

"BoBoiBoy! Ayolah, kau benar-benar salah paham!" Fang berseru sambil berusaha untuk menyamakan langkahnya, karena BoBoiBoy berjalan dengan cepat.

"Heh, salah paham? Bukankah tadi sudah jelas?" balas BoBoiBoy dengan sinis, Fang menghela napas lelah, kalau pemuda manis itu sudah menjadi seperti ini pasti lama akan membujuknya kembali. "Dan sekarang, berhenti mengikutiku!" Fang mau mengejar BoBoiBoy lagi, tapi sayang BoBoiBoy sudah keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kenapa bertengkar lagi? Lama-lama aku bosan _la_ melihat kalian berdua bertengkar!" Tanya Gopal dibalas anggukan setuju dari Yaya dan Ying.

" _Ha'ah_ _la_!" Timpal Yaya.

Fang memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, lalu duduk di samping Gopal. "BoBoiBoy tadi tak sengaja melihatku dicium oleh seorang perempuan tadi, meski hanya di pipi, lalu setelah itu dia marah. Dan selanjutnya kalian tahu sendiri," jawab Fang memangku dagunya dengan tangan kirinya malas.

"Oh, begitu, lalu, kenapa kau mau saja dicium hah?!" Seru Ying langsung menjitak kepala Fang dengan keras, membuat Fang mengaduh sakit.

"Ciuman itu terjadi mendadak! Perempuan itu setelah melakukannya langsung pergi entah kemana!"

"Intinya sekarang, BoBoiBoy pasti badmood, kau berusahalah untuk meminta maaf padanya," ujar Ochobot.

"Inginnya sih seperti itu, tapi dia tadi sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku. Bagaimana caranya aku meminta maaf?"

"Kalau begitu, kami akan membantu!" Ujar Gopal dibalas tatapan terharu (?) dari Fang.

"Iya, kami akan membantumu, karena semakin lama aku semakin kesal melihat kalian bertengkar," tambah Yaya membuat Ying mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, siapa yang mempunyai ide sekarang?"

Semuanya terdiam, berpikir keras untuk membuat rencana agar BoBoiBoy mau memaafkan Fang. Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, suasana tetap sunyi, hanya ada suara ketukan jari Fang di permukaan meja. Lalu tiba-tiba, Gopal menggebrak meja sangat keras, langsung saja Yaya, Ying, dan Fang terperanjat kaget.

"Aku punya ide!" Seru Gopal dengan bangga, Fang menatapnya berharap (?), setelah itu Gopal pun memberitahu idenya.

"Bagaimana kalau Fang bawakan mawar atau bunga kepada BoBoiBoy? Selepas itu, Fang meminta maaf memakai kata-kata yang halus dan tenang, mungkin BoBoiBoy nantinya luluh lalu memaafkan Fang!"

Semuanya menatap Gopal dengan kagum karena idenya tersebut, "Tumben otakmu lancar, gak _gesrek_ kayak biasanya." Perkataan Fang membuat Gopal _sweatdrop._

"Kau _nak_ memujiku atau mengejekku, hah?!" Balas Gopal membuat Fang hanya tertawa gugup.

"Baiklah, kita mulaikan saja rencana milik Gopal!"

.

.

 **Rencana 1 : Memberikan bunga dan kata-kata romantis padanya**

.

.

Fang telah sampai di depan kamar BoBoiBoy sembari memegang setangkai bunga mawar, Gopal bilang bahwa kekasih Fang tersebut sedang berada di kamarnya, melakukan kegiatan tidur-tiduran. Fang mengetuk pintu, setelah sebuah suara merdu di dalamnya menyuruh masuk, Fang pun masuk ke dalam lalu terlihat BoBoiBoy mulai duduk di tepi kasur. "Hm, mau apa kau kesini?"

"Nah, bunga buatmu," jawab Fang menyerahkan setangkai bunga mawar itu. BoBoiBoy menerimanya dengan heran, tapi kemudian dia mengerti kenapa Fang memberikan benda romantis itu.

"BoBoiBoy, aku mengerti kau marah padaku, tapi setidaknya biarkan aku mengucapkan beberapa kata dulu." BoBoiBoy tetap melihat Fang dengan tatapan tajam nan dingin, sementara Fang yang ditatap seperti itu hanya bisa gugup, karena wajah BoBoiBoy malah terlihat makin menggemaskan.

"Ucaplah," balas BoBoiBoy membuat Fang mengangguk.

Fang berdehem terlebih dahulu, lalu membacakan kata-kata yang sudah ditulis oleh Gopal. "BoBoiBoy, aku tidak ingin kita bertengkar lagi, meski bertengkar dapat membuatmu menjadi semakin manis. Kau tahu? Kau sedikit salah paham, dan kau juga cepat emosian, karena itu ubahlah sifatmu yang satu itu karena aku sudah malas bila kau marah padaku, dan juga kau sangat menjengkelkan ketika merengek.." Semakin lama Fang mengatakan kata-kata itu, volume suaranya semakin kecil pula, dia merasa bahwa setiap kata yang ditulis oleh sahabat gempalnya tersebut akan membawa malapetaka bagi dirinya. Karena isi dari kertas itu tidak ada yang romantis!

Tapi nahas, BoBoiBoy mendengar semua ucapan Fang dari awal sampai akhir, wajahnya kini memerah, bukan karena malu namun karena kesal. "Fang.." Panggil BoBoiBoy dengan nada kelam, membuat Fang bergidik ngeri.

"KELUAR DARI KAMARKU SEKARANG JUGA!" BoBoiBoy berteriak sambil mendorong Fang dengan keras, lalu menutup pintu dan menguncinya dari dalam.

.

.

 **Rencana 1 : Gagal total**

.

.

Fang benar-benar merutuki Gopal di dalam hatinya, dia pun kembali ke tempat mereka berempat berkumpul, yaitu kamar Yaya dan Ying. Setelah dia sampai, Fang langsung menatap tajam Gopal, mereka semua melihat kejadian tersebut lewat jam kuasa mereka.

"Hehehe, janganlah kau marah," ujar Gopal tertawa kikuk saat semuanya menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ku akui, rencanamu pertamanya itu bagus, tapi kata-kata tersebut sungguh keterlaluan untuk BoBoiBoy!" Seru Yaya dan Fang bersamaan, sementara Ying bertugas (?) untuk menjitak kepala Gopal.

Yaya menghela napas, "Kita harus memikirkan cara lainnya."

Tapi tepat setelah Yaya berkata seperti itu, Ying langsung menjetikkan jarinya dengan semangat, wajahnya terlihat sumringah. "Kau menemukan ide?" tanya Fang dibalas anggukan Ying.

"Bagaimana kalau, Fang minta maaf secara wajar saja?"

"Secara wajar?"

"Iya, minta maafnya normal, mungkin sedikit pelukan juga, lalu beri dia sesuatu yang disenangi oleh BoBoiBoy!"

"Benar juga," gumam semuanya sesudah mendengar ide milik Ying. Idenya sangat normal, tidak seperti ide Gopal yang malah berakhir pengusiran dari BoBoiBoy.

"Tapi benda kesukaannya apa?" semuanya menatap Fang, dia pasti tahu sesuatu tentang hal tersebut.

Fang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Benda kesukaan ya.. Oh! BoBoiBoy suka dengan hewan yang lucu seperti Cattus!"

"Kalau begitu, dandani saja Cattus selucu mungkin, lalu minta maaf ke BoBoiBoy," saran Yaya membuat Fang mengangguk senang. Dia pun memakaikan pita merah di kepala Cattus yang kebetulan sedang berada disana.

"Hm, terlihat bagus lah," puji Ying melihat Cattus yang nampak lucu memakai pita merah tersebut. "Nah, tunggu apa lagi? Kami akan mengawasimu dari sini!"

.

.

 **Rencana 2 : Meminta maaflah secara normal**

.

.

BoBoiBoy kini berada di ruangan bermain –tepatnya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi bersantai disana. Tampak terlihat bersiul-siul untuk menghilangkan sunyi. Mendadak, sesuatu berbulu lembut berwarna hijau (?) jatuh ke pangkuannya, benda itu memakai pita berwarna merah dan mengeong. "Eh? Cattus?" beo BoBoiBoy mengangkat Cattus dengan hati-hati, lalu Cattus mengeong lagi sambil menjilati jari BoBoiBoy. BoBoiBoy yang melihat Cattus memakai pita merah di kepalanya menjadi gemas terhadap Cattus, lalu memeluk Cattus dengan sangat gemas lalu mencium kepala Cattus. Dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya yang kesal terhadap perlakuannya ke Cattus.

Fang berdehem lagi, lalu memeluk BoBoiBoy dari belakang. "Kau suka dengan Cattus?"

"Ya! Suka sekali!" BoBoiBoy tertawa riang, lalu Fang pun merasa bahwa rencana Ying akan berhasil.

"Jadi, apa kau akan memaafkanku? Kejadian di kamarmu itu lupakan saja."

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, aku sedang kesal denganmu, dan aku tidak mau memaafkanmu sampai kekesalanku mereda."

Fang menghela napas lelah, "Kau benar-benar keras kepala dan menyebalkan, seperti yang dikatakan di surat itu." Fang langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri, dia kelepasan mengatakan hal tersebut pada BoBoiBoy! Lalu, suasana menjadi hening, baik Fang maupun BoBoiBoy terdiam. Fang terdiam karena berkeringat dingin, sedangkan BoBoiBoy terdiam karena kesal, meski senyuman masih terpatri di wajahnya, senyuman itu nampak mengerikan bagi Fang.

"Fang.."

Fang merasa kejadian yang sama akan terulang lagi, "Y-ya?" tapi dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab panggilan BoBoiBoy.

"PERGI DARI HADAPANKU SEKARANG!"

Fang benar, dia langsung menuruti perintah BoBoiBoy untuk pergi.

.

.

 **Rencana 2 : Hampir berhasil**

.

.

Fang kembali lagi ke tempat dimana mereka berkumpul, kali ini Fang lah yang ditatap tajam oleh teman-temannya, dan Fang hanya tersenyum gugup.

" _Haiya!_ Kenapa kau sampai kelepasan bicara, hah?!" Bentak Ying tambah membuat Fang tersenyum gugup.

"Iya, kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, BoBoiBoy pasti mau memaafkanmu tadi!" Tambah Yaya dibalas anggukan setuju Gopal.

"Kalau macam _ni_ , kapan BoBoiBoy mau menerimamu lagi? Rencana Ying padahal sudah hampir berjaya," lanjut Gopal langsung membuat mood Fang turun seketika. Lalu Fang pun pundung di pojokan kamar Yaya dan Ying dengan aura gelap yang mengitarinya sambil mengorek-orek lantai.

Semuanya mendadak menjadi iba (?) terhadap Fang, lalu Yaya pun menepuk-nepuk bahu Fang. "Sebenarnya, aku ada rencana nih. Bagaimana bila Fang memberikan makanan kesukaan BoBoiBoy? Mungkin saja, BoBoiBoy mau memaafkannya." Yaya berucap, Fang langsung menoleh ke Yaya lalu mempertimbangkan rencana Yaya tersebut.

"BoBoiBoy suka dengan es krim, tapi darimana aku mendapatkan es krim?" gumam Fang dapat di dengar oleh Gopal.

Gopal yang mendengarnya langsung berseru, "Tidak masalah! Jangan khawatir tentang bagaimana caranya kau mendapatkan es krim, Fang!" Gopal pun mengambil suatu benda lalu merubah benda tersebut menjadi es krim vanila. "Nih, es krimnya."

"Wah, terima kasih, Gopal!"

"Hehe!"

.

.

 **Rencana 3 : Memberi makanan kesukaannya**

.

.

BoBoiBoy tetap berada di tempat yang sama, dirinya masih mengelus bulu lembut milik Cattus dengan pelan. BoBoiBoy masih kesal terhadap Fang, sebenarnya dia juga mau meminta maaf padanya karena meneriaki pemuda tampan tersebut dua kali, tapi egonya menghalanginya untuk meminta maaf terlebih dahulu. Kan yang salah si Fang! Bukan BoBoiBoy! Salahkan Fang juga karena mau saja dicium oleh perempuan tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah es krim vanila di depan wajahnya, BoBoiBoy langsung mendongak lalu melihat Fang sedang menjulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan es krim tersebut. "Kali ini rencana apa lagi yang kau buat?" pertanyaan BoBoiBoy membuat hati Fang tertohok saat mendengarnya.

"Aku ingin memberikan es krim ini padamu, yah, sebagai tanda permohonan maaf dariku tentang kejadian-kejadian yang lalu," jawab Fang entah kenapa membuat BoBoiBoy merona, karena mengingat dua kejadian yang berakhian teriakan darinya untuk kekasihnya tersebut.

BoBoiBoy mendengus lalu membuang wajahnya dari Fang, pipinya sedikit merona. "B-baiklah, aku memaafkanmu, tapi tidak sepenuhnya!" Balas BoBoiBoy membuat Fang terlihat senang. "Dan kenapa harus es krim? Berat badanku bisa naik tahu!"

"Tapi meskipun kau gemuk pun aku akan tetap mencintaimu."

"Jadi, kau mau aku gemuk begitu?"

Fang gelagapan mendengarnya, sepertinya dirinya salah bicara, lagi. Sementara Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal yang mengawasi dari jauh hanya bisa _facepalm_.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu! Maksudku, meski kau gemuk kau itu tetap manis, bukannya kau dapat mengembalikan berat badanmu menjadi normal lagi?" oke, Fang benar-benar salah bicara sekarang, dia lupa kalau BoBoiBoy sangat sensitif dengan pembicaraan yang menjerumus ke berat badan.

Ekspresi wajah BoBoiBoy sudah tidak mengenakkan di mata Fang, lalu BoBoiBoy pun menurunkan Cattus dari pangkuannya dan meletakkan es krim vanila berwadah mangkok tersebut di meja terdekatnya. Setelah itu, BoBoiBoy berdiri, Fang langsung merasakan firasat buruk pada pemuda manis itu. "He-hey, BoBoiBoy, aku tadi tidak bermaksud-!"

Belum selesai Fang mengatakan seluruh perkataannya, tiba-tiba ada kursi sedang melayang (?) ke arahnya, langsung menghantamnya dengan sedikit 'keras'.

Sedangkan BoBoiBoy? Tatapannya menjadi tatapan tajam dengan seringai yang mengerikan, "Makan tuh kursi!" Ucap BoBoiBoy lalu meninggalkan Fang yang terkapar tidak berdaya di lantai tersebut (?).

.

.

 **Rencana 3 : Setengah berhasil, setengah gagal (?)**

.

.

Yaya, Ying, dan Gopal langsung menuju ke arah Fang untuk membantu pemuda itu dengan tergesa-gesa. Lalu Gopal membantu Fang untuk duduk. Rencana Yaya malah berakhir dengan tragis.

"Aduh, meski berbadan kecil seperti itu, dia sangat menyeramkan!" Rintih Fang sambil memegang pipinya yang tampak lebam tersebut, sementara Gopal hanya menertawainya.

"Ahahaha! Kau malah dilempar kursi!" Dan berakhir jitakan dari Ying untuk membuat pemuda bertubuh gempal tersebut diam.

"Ish kau _ni_ , teman lagi terluka janganlah ditertawakan," ucap Yaya menatap Gopal dengan kesal. Sementara Fang mendukung perkataan Yaya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, Ochobot datang dan menuju ke arah mereka berempat. "Oh, hai Ochobot!" Sapa Fang malah kena jitakan oleh Ochobot. "Apa salahku woy!" Protes Fang memegangi kepalanya tersebut.

"Kau kalau mau berbaikan dengan BoBoiBoy, setidaknya peras sedikit otakmu!" Ucap Ochobot sambil sedikit menatap bosan Fang.

"Tapi, kita harus bagaimana lagi? Semua cara sudah kita perbuat!" Balas Gopal membuang napasnya gusar.

Ochobot menggeleng pelan, "Ada satu cara lagi."

"Apa itu? Jangan sampai rencana ini gagal untuk keempat kalinya," tanya Yaya dan Ying bersamaan.

"Yaitu dengan cara Fang menjauhi BoBoiBoy."

"Hah?!" Semuanya menatap tak percaya ke Ochobot, apalagi Fang yang nampaknya tidak setuju dengan ide robot kuning tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yang jelas, kalau kau ingin meminta maaf padanya, setidaknya jauhi dia terlebih dahulu. Karena, kalau kau semakin mengejarnya, dia pasti semakin menjauhimu, dan bila kau berhenti mengejarnya, pasti dia yang akan berbalik mengejarmu lagi." Semuanya takjub dengan ucapan Ochobot yang hampir menyerupai ucapan di salah satu film (?).

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mencobanya saja dulu, kalau tidak berhasil maka aku akan menunggu sampai badmoodnya BoBoiBoy mereda."

"Tapi, rencana ini butuh beberapa orang agar dapat berjalan."

.

.

 **Rencana 4 : Jauhi dia!**

.

.

Fang pun mulai menjalankan ide Ochobot tersebut, dengan berjalan sambil bersenda gurau bersama Gopal, dia dapat melakukannya. Dan tepat dugaan Ochobot, BoBoiBoy terlihat berjalan melawan arah dengan mereka, biasanya Fang akan menyapa BoBoiBoy bila melihatnya, tapi kini dia hanya menghiraukan BoBoiBoy. Yang menyebabkan tatapan heran dari BoBoiBoy.

"Gopal, sepertinya rencana ini akan berhasil!" Bisik Fang dibalas anggukan semangat dari Gopal.

Lalu, dirasa BoBoiBoy sudah jauh dari mereka, Gopal pun menghubungi Ying lewat jam kuasanya. "Hoy, Ying! BoBoiBoy akan kemana?" tanya Gopal.

Ying pun menjawab, "Dia akan pergi ke arah Yaya!"

"Oke, hubungi Yaya kalau aku akan kesana," ucap Fang dibalas dengan semangat oleh Ying. "Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi dulu!" Pamit Fang langsung berlari meninggalkan Gopal.

"Semoga berjaya!" Seru Gopal mengepalkan tinjunya ke langit-langit untuk menyemangati Fang.

Menuju ke tempat Yaya berada, Fang sudah terlebih dahulu sampai dari BoBoiBoy. "Yaya, kau pura-pura bawalah kotak-kotak ini, bila BoBoiBoy mau membantumu, kau langsung berikan kotak ini padaku," perintah Fang dibalas anggukan mengerti Yaya.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, BoBoiBoy muncul dan melihat Yaya yang sepertinya kesusahan untuk membawa beberapa kotak tersebut. Dengan segera BoBoiBoy menghampiri Yaya, "Sini kubantu," ucap BoBoiBoy, lalu saat kotak tersebut akan berpindah tangan, Fang langsung mengangkat kotak-kotak itu.

"Biar aku saja, mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Fang yang tentunya sedang berpura-pura bersama Yaya. BoBoiBoy yang diabaikan oleh Fang merasa tidak enak setelah melihat luka lebam di pipi Fang itu.

"Dibawa ke gudang penyimpanan, maaf ya BoBoiBoy, sudah ada Fang, duluan ya!" Pamit Yaya lalu keduanya pun meninggalkan BoBoiBoy disana sendirian.

 _Aneh,_ batin BoBoiBoy lalu melenggang pergi dari sana.

Setelah BoBoiBoy menghilang karena berbelok arah, Yaya langsung menghubungi Ying. "Ada apa, Yaya?" tanya Ying dengan wajah WaTaDos.

"Ying! Sebentar lagi giliranmu! BoBoiBoy sudah menuju tempatmu tahu," balas Yaya membuat Ying hanya menunjukkan cengirannya.

Yaya pun menoleh ke arah Fang, "Kau pergilah ke tempat Ying."

"Baiklah!"

Kini Fang berlari lagi ke tempat dimana Ying berada, lalu disana terlihat Ying sedang duduk di atas kotak kayu besar sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Fang.

"Fang~! Kau pura-pura mengobrol seru padaku, sampai BoBoiBoy lewat dan mendengarnya. Oke?"

"Siap, bos!"

"Ah! Itu BoBoiBoy! Fang! Cepat bicara sesuatu! Dia semakin dekat!"

Mereka pun pura-pura mengobrol, dan terlihat kalau akting mereka sangat hebat (?) karena Ying sendiri sampai tertawa keras dan Fang hanya tersenyum saat BoBoiBoy melewati mereka.

"Hey, Ying! Kapan-kapan kau mau tidak kutraktir?"

"Wah! Boleh! Boleh! Es krim ya!"

BoBoiBoy yang mendengarnya merasa kesal, dia merasakan bahwa Fang sekarang sedang menjauhi dirinya, tanpa dia sadari, dia menggumam kecil saat berlalu dari Fang dan Ying. "Dasar Fang! Apa dia tidak memedulikanku lagi?!" Kira-kira seperti itu, dan Fang pun mendengarnya lalu dirinya merasa geli saat mendengar itu.

"Kerja bagus, Ying!" Puji Fang sambil melakukan _high five_ dengan Ying.

"Hihi, sama-sama! Sesama teman 'kan saling membantu~!" Balas Ying mengedipkan matanya girang.

Setelah itu, semuanya pun berkumpul kembali di kamar Yaya dan Ying, disana juga terlihat Ochobot. Fang sangat kegirangan, dia tidak bisa untuk tidak berhenti berguling-gulingan di lantai, sementara Gopal hanya memakan cemilannya dengan santai, sedangkan sisanya (baca : Yaya, Ying, dan Ochobot) hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan dua pemuda tersebut.

"Ku akui, akting kalian sangat hebat sampai BoBoiBoy tidak tahu bahwa dia sedang dikerjai," ujar Ochobot menghilangkan kesunyian diantara mereka berlima.

"Itu karena dia terlalu polos _la_ ," balas Gopal membuat semuanya tertawa. "Apa?"

"Kau benar! Dia memang polos!" Tawa Fang tambah guling-gulingan di lantai, sampai dia ditendang (?) oleh Yaya untuk tidak melanjutkan kegiatan gegulingannya (?) itu.

Tawa Ying telah mereda, dia pun bertanya, "Lalu, rencananya sekarang apa?"

"Kita tunggu saja sampai BoBoiBoy bereaksi," jawab Ochobot dibalas anggukan mantap oleh semuanya. "Kita tunggu sampai nanti malam."

 **Skip Time**

Malam sudah tiba, meski luar angkasa itu selalu terlihat seperti malam. Fang sedang bersantai di kamar Gopal bersama pemilik kamarnya sendiri, BoBoiBoy sedang tidak ada di kamarnya, mungkin ada urusan, seperti itulah pikiran Fang. Dengan santai dia bercanda dengan Gopal, tidak ada misi yang membebani mereka hari ini. Tetapi tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pemuda berwajah manis dengan topi oranye terbalik sedang menatap mereka heran. Fang menoleh ke BoBoiBoy, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Maaf.. Gopal, bisa kau pergi dulu? Aku mau berbicara dengan Fang," pinta BoBoiBoy dibalas anggukan malas Gopal. Sesudah itu Gopal pun pergi setelah menepuk pundak Fang –sebagai tanda penyemangat.

"Ada apa, BoBoiBoy?" tanya Fang santai, tapi wajah santainya langsung menghilang saat melihat kemurungan di wajah BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy sendiri memilih memalingkan wajahnya dari Fang, "Aku, mau meminta maaf telah meneriakimu dua kali dan melemparmu dengan kursi," jawab BoBoiBoy pelan, sementara Fang hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ditariknya pergelangan tangan yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Tidak apa, aku sudah memaafkanmu dari awal," balas Fang tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus pucuk kepala BoBoiBoy. "Nah, sekarang, apa kau mau memaafkanku? Sumpah, kejadian cium pipi itu sama sekali tidak ku sengaja!"

BoBoiBoy terkekeh pelan, lalu menyembunyikan wajah meronanya di dada bidang Fang. "Aku memaafkanmu sepenuhnya, tapi jangan diulangi lagi!" BoBoiBoy mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Fang gemas untuk mencubit kedua pipi tembem milik BoBoiBoy.

BoBoiBoy jadi teringat luka lebam yang ada di pipi Fang, dia pun mendongak untuk melihat luka lebam itu, tapi lebam itu sepertinya sudah hampir sembuh. Dengan perlahan, tangan BoBoiBoy mengelus pipi Fang yang terdapat luka lebam akibat insiden kursi melayang tersebut. "Ouch!" Rintih Fang pelan, membuat BoBoiBoy semakin bersalah.

"A-apa masih sakit?" tanya BoBoiBoy khawatir, sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Fang. Namun, Fang hanya memegang tangan BoBoiBoy dan menyingkirkannya dengan lembut dari pipi sebelah kirinya.

Fang mencium dahi BoBoiBoy, lalu mencium kedua pipi BoBoiBoy. "Tak perlu risau, besok juga sembuh kok!" Balas Fang memberikan cengirannya, membuat BoBoiBoy menghela napas lega.

Tiba-tiba, BoBoiBoy mencium kedua pipi Fang secara cepat, membuat Fang sedikit kaget dengan perlakuan BoBoiBoy itu. "Itu untuk menghilangkan bekas ciuman perempuan tak tahu diri!" Jelas BoBoiBoy sebelum Fang bertanya, membuat Fang tergelak geli mendengarnya.

Sesaat setelah itu, Fang mengecup bibir tipis milik BoBoiBoy dengan singkat, namun lembut. "Itu untuk rasa terima kasihku padamu." Rasanya Fang ingin tertawa melihat rona merah di pipi BoBoiBoy tersebut.

Dipeluknya tubuh ramping BoBoiBoy yang sedang dipangkunya itu dengan gemas, BoBoiBoy sedikit memberontak, terus memberontak –meski tahu tenaganya kalah besar. Kalau diukur dari kekuatan, BoBoiBoy lah yang akan menang dari Fang, tapi bila diukur dari tenaga biasa, Fang yang akan menang dari BoBoiBoy. Sampai secara tidak sengaja, mereka berdua terjatuh di kasur BoBoiBoy dengan Fang yang tertindih oleh BoBoiBoy.

"Jadi, kau sungguhan memaafkanku?" tanya Fang dengan seringai menggodanya, membuat jantung BoBoiBoy berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tentu saja!"

Kali ini, Fang mengganti posisi mereka dengan Fang yang menindih BoBoiBoy. "Benarkah?" tanya Fang, seringai menggodanya diganti dengan seringaian jahil.

"Kau mau aku tidak memaafkanmu, begitu?"

"Tentu saja tidak mau!"

"Ya sudah, berhenti bertanya atau aku akan menendangmu dari sini." Ancaman BoBoiBoy sama sekali tidak membuat Fang takut. Dia malah tertawa saat BoBoiBoy mengancamnya.

"Fang."

"Ya?"

"Peluk, aku kedinginan."

Fang dengan girang pun memeluk tubuh BoBoiBoy yang lebih kecil darinya. Dengan gemas, Fang mencium dahi BoBoiBoy, lalu mengelus kepala BoBoiBoy yang kini tidak memakai topinya, hingga menampilkan rambut hitam lembut dan harum milik BoBoiBoy. Fang juga tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium kepala pemuda yang kini berada di dekapannya tersebut.

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah." BoBoiBoy merasakan matanya semakin berat, lalu sebelum dia memasuki alam mimpinya, dia tersenyum kecil dan menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan Fang.

"Selamat tidur, Fang."

"Selamat tidur juga, BoBoiBoy."

Kali ini, Fang bersyukur karena ide dari Ochobot berhasil, dan dia pun bila ada masalah seperti ini lagi, pasti akan berkonsultasi pada Ochobot saja. Bukan kepada teman-temannya –kecuali dia terpaksa. Fang pun juga merasakan bahwa matanya ikut berat, lalu memejamkan matanya untuk tidur setelah mengeratkan pelukannya pada BoBoiBoy.

.

.

 **Rencana 4 : Sukses**

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
